


And one of you ... will be out

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Choices, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Competition, Dom Misha, Dom/sub Play, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Red Carpet Event, Sub Jared, Sub Jensen, Top Misha Collins, brat Jensen, dirty talking, formal wear, public, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktiber day 19 -Public | Formal Wear |Straitjacket | Cock-WarmingJ2M attend a red carpet event with a theatre show. Misha pulled some strings and got them a private box that gives them a long time to play their favorite games. J2 have been denied for several days and are more than eager to play, but Misha makes them think long and hard about a difficult decision.





	And one of you ... will be out

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of RPF this kinktober ... I blame all the gifs you people make of the cons (never stop).

It was amazing to see them fawn over each other. It was amazing to see them fight to fawn over him. Really laying it on thick from time to time too.

“Jensen! I got all the questions right, Jensen!”

“You should, you idiot! You’re on the show!”

“I’m just saying. I’m a genius.”

“Then I’m a genius too, genius.”

“That’s great. I’m happy for you.”

“Happy for you too! Oh hey, Misha. Doesn’t he just look great?”

He smiled for the cameras, rolling his eyes as Jensen smoothed his hands across his shoulders; pressing any wrinkles into oblivion.

“Thank you, Jensen.”

“We have matching socks!” Jared interjected, coily lifting one of his long legs to show off his highly patterned socks and tugging at  _ his  _ leg to do the same. Only for Jensen to slap Jared’s hands away.

“No stripping in public, dude. Cover that ankle! I’m so sorry. We don’t let him out of the house much.”

Jared gasped, slapping at Jensen’s shoulder.

“Jared, what is your opinion on the importance of Castiel’s character on the show?”

“So important! We wouldn’t be able to survive without our little guardian angel!” 

Misha had to duck and dodge Jared’s pawing hands as he tried to mess up his hair. 

“The brothers really need him by their side. And I feel like he’s starting to realise that that’s where he belongs. That we’re all family.”

Misha smiled, nodding along to Jared’s answer and then fielding several questions himself. They knew how to work a carpet. Interview after interview. Short, clear answers whenever possible. Smile at all times.

And mess with each other.

Jared leaned into Jensen’s space to kiss his cheek and crow praise into the camera while hiding as much of Jensen’s face as possible.

Jensen walked back and forth behind Jared as he answered a more convoluted question till he got distracted and ended up secretly giving his costar antlers instead.

Jared gave Misha a shoulder massage while simultaneously ribbing him for having too much time off.

And Jensen passed Misha a bottle of water acting like a security guard slash mother hen, telling the reporter that “Misha is terrible at taking care of himself, have you heard his voice on tv? Terrible.”

All in all, it was within the realm of normalcy. Which was all he could expect from them, really. A leopard can’t change his spots, no matter how tight you make its cock cage.

And both his boys were packed away nice and neat. No, sir, there was no way they’d have any accidents on  _ this _ runway … not unless one of them decided to drop trou on the red carpet. Which was  _ highly  _ unlikely. 

Neither would be willing to sacrifice their chance at earning freedom and an orgasm or two. They didn’t have a lot of self preservation instincts, but when it came to their dicks they scraped the bottom of that barrel till they pulled through.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was glad he’d taken the time to make  _ sure _ they had a private balcony seat. If only for the glee he saw in Jared and Jensen’s eyes when they realised just how far from public view they were once the attendant closed the door behind himself.

“Now.” Loosening his tie, Misha sank into the centre seat. Comfortable enough.

He pointed at the floor. Smiling openly when they sank down to their knees in tandem. That had to be a plus that came with dating actors. They knew what looked good.

“The show has two parts, as you both know.” Jared and Jensen nodded. “With a break in the middle.” More twin nods; they really were getting better and better at syncing up. “And after he break I’m going to fuck one of you. While the other watches.”

It was so easy to spark competition between the two of them.

_ Who could jump the highest on stage? Who could run fastest? Who could eat the most crackers before the catering staff cut them off? Who could go more days without coming? Who could hold his breath the longest?  _

And they loved competing.

Ready for just about anything at the drop of a hat, Jared fidgeted. Misha recognised the behaviour. Just in case it was some sort of race, Jared was getting ready to shoot first.

“And the other gets to come.”

Out of the two of them, Jared was the one with the oral fixation. But both of them wanted to come. They’d been in chastity for two days now, and that had them … antsy.

“Now I’m not going to pick who gets to do what. You’ll have to work that out between yourselves.”

Jensen’s shoulders squared, and Misha knew he was preparing to tackle Jared. And it was true, Misha loved to watch them wrestle. But they had to look respectable enough during the intermission, so he held up a hand.

“No violence. I’m not standing at the bar with either of you if your tux gets messed up.”

Leaving them to their confusion, and some heated whispering, Misha unzipped his slacks. While both his boys were tucked away snug and tight inside their cages,  _ he _ wasn’t restricted at all. It added a level of difficulty to the carpet that neither Jensen nor Jared had to deal with - especially since he knew exactly what he’d be doing during the show -  but he dealt with it happily. 

He’d been battling his semi since he got dressed, and he’d be battling it again during the break. 

“Jared, keep me warm.”

Two pairs of eyes turned away from each other and onto him, and Misha snorted at their confusion; waggling his dick a bit to reinforce his point.

“Get your mouth on me, Jaybird.”

Obedient, if confused, Jared crawled closer and licked at Misha’s dick before sucking softly. Misha nudged his head.

“No. No sucking. I’m not fucking either of you till after the intermission. Just keep me warm. Relax, Jay. Relax. Good boy.”

Settling down, He let Jared get comfortable. Mouth soft and warm around his gently softening dick. No amount of meditating was going to keep him soft when there was a mouth on him. None.

Jared moaned softly, tongue moving just a bit every time he swallowed but generally happy to be on the floor with a flacid dick in his mouth and fingers combing through his hair. 

When the show was on its way, he turned his attention back to Jensen. The current third wheel had shifted off his knees and onto his hip with a delightfully pouty face. It took a second or two to catch Jensen’s attention, but those hopeful eyes made it worth the awkward waving. 

Jensen crawled closer eagerly, but carefully so as to not disturb Jared. Once in range, Misha reached out to trace his boy’s lips.

“You’ve got such a pretty mouth, Jensen. It’s a pity I’m not using it.” Jensen nodded, catching Jared’s eyes as they battled silently over who got to warm their dom’s cock. “But while Jared is occupied,” He thumbed at Jen’s bottom lip. “Why not use that gorgeous voice of yours and tell Jared just why he should let you come tonight?”

The careful bloom of Jensen’s smile, the mean one, the one Misha loved to encourage, the one that blossomed every time he let him prep Jared, or he was sitting on a particularly good prank, was a beautiful thing to see. 

With the stage set, Misha went back to pretending to watch the show. He’d have to catch a bit here and there to be able to keep up the pretense during the intermission. But most of it was a facade. 

You were either an actor, or you weren’t. And he saved all his poker faces for occasions like these instead of for his normal working days.

The next time he glanced down, Jared was bright red, and struggling to remain a silent and still vesel for Misha’s dick. Jensen’s mouth right by his ear, no doubt whispering all sorts of filthy promises or even filthier threats into it. 

Whichever one it was, it was making Jared’s hips jerk into thin air. Small, helpless little thrusts brought on by pure evil. Jensen was a brat, and brats weren’t happy unless others were suffering alongside them in the best ways imaginable. 

Keeping a loose eye on his watch, he left them to it. Occasionally petting Jared’s head, or reaching down to wipe away drool and sweat with a tissue. None of their suits were cheap, and drool stains are hard to explain away.

“That’s enough, Jared. Up. Good boy. Well done.” 

He drew Jared off his soft dick, and up for a languid kiss. Jared’s eyes were blown. Oral fixation soothed, and ears dripping with pornographic whispers he was probably barely aware of where he was.

“Jen’s been running his mouth hasn’t he?”

Jared nodded, licking at his tingling lips as he worked the life back into his jaw. Misha reached up to massage the sharp lines away; both to help his boy feel good, and to hear his soft moan of pleasure. Hedonism was a good way to live.

“Why don’t we let you do the talking, and Jen can take a breather?”

Slowly, Jared inched out of the way; giving Jensen the space he needed to grin down at Misha’s cock and swallow it whole. The trill of his groan had him hardening again, and Misha tugged hard on one of Jensen’s ears in warning. 

“Be good, now Jen. Don’t want me to be taking the decision out of your hands tonight.”

Ever the brat, Jensen took the opportunity to nod his head, dragging his mouth along Misha’s dick as he did so. Misha tugged his ear again, eyebrow raised, and Jensen settled down. 

Jare watched the whole thing carefully. Now fully aware that if Jensen messed up badly enough before the break, there might be no competition for who got to come. Looking up for permission, he inched closer to Jensen’s ear. Misha nodded.

Watching the show or focussing entirely on how good his dick felt fluctuated. 

It was surprising just how much of a difference it made to have Jared or Jensen warm his cock. Both men had their own thyle even when it came to holding still around a flacid dick. The variation in technique was greater tonight.

When he looked down, Jensen was breathing hard; eyes rolled far back and whimpering in little bursts. Jared has his mouth so close to the shell of Jensen’s ear he might as well be inside of it. And upon closer inspection, he also had his hand inside Jensen’s slacks. 

Probably stroking his caked dick, or fondling his heavy balls … perhaps going even further back to prod at Jensen’s hole. He hadn't told either of them to prep, but Jensen  _ was _ a brat  _ and _ a total slut, so it wasn’t inconceivable.

It wasn’t totally fair, but then it wasn’t meant to be.

Misha checked his watch. Another twenty minutes till the intermission. 

So another fifteen minutes for Jared to try and convince Jensen that  _ he _ should be the one to come. Or another fifteen minutes for Jared to make Jensen break enough that he’d be denied as punishment.

One ot the other would do. He carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair and ignored his pleading eyes to focus back on the stage. They might have to come back to see it a second time, it was pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... hot dogging and dirty talk!! Sunny salmon Dean bbq!! except it's another RPF fic (JDM lover rejoice, the fucker slipped his gorgeous ass in this month!)


End file.
